villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Carl Nesmith
Carl Nesmith, also known as Captain Nemesis and later known as Overlord, is a villain in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, and Ben 10: Omniverse. He is a former superhero who became a supervillain and try to destroy Ben Tennyson so he can became famous again. Personality Carl Nesmith, despite being a superhero in his prime, is extremely arrogant, uncaring and self-absorbed. Unlike most superheros, he cares little about actually saving and helping people and only seeks to receive attention and fame even at the cost of others, specifically Ben Tennyson. Despite this, Captain Nemesis chose to portray Ben Tennyson as being misguided instead of a delinquent when his assistant abelled him as such. History Carl Nesmith was a hero along time ago. According to himself, He was a hero before Ben was born. He became a famous superhero and a great American icon as it was mentioned by most characters. According to himself, He was more famous than Jennifer Nocturne. Carl Nesmith also became rich. Unknown to all, Carl Nesmith is nothing more than a fraud, who sets up fake hero rescues in order to get fame and glory. Some implied that he was a true hero in the past. His first appearance is Hero Time, Captain Nemesis plan a fake kidnapping on Jennifer Nocturne by sending some men to keep her hostage and so Captain Nemesis can save her and make a come back to front page news, Before Captain Nemesis arrived he needed to put on his armor, and while he was getting his armor ready by his men, Ben Tennyson transform into Spidermonkey and defeat most of the men that was keeping Jennifer Nocturne hostage, finally Captain Nemesis arrived, but only stop one that was trying to escape. Ben Tennyson got most of the credit and Jennifer Nocturne kiss him for saving her life, and it made Captain Nemesis jealous. but Ben did say that he was his bigger fan. Captain Nemesis invited many people to come to his party at his building, He also invited Jennifer Nocturne, He saw that Jennifer came to his party and she introduces Ben Tennyson to him, Who was being friendly because he is bigger fan of him. All the people at the party we're more interested of Ben than Captain Nemesis, Captain Nemesis got jealous again. Captain Nemesis had second hero plan, He released Computron and his minions from Dimension 12, So he can defeated them and have the opportunity to prove that he is a better hero than Ben, Will Harangue was capture some the footage on film, but another news crew capture all as well, Ben Tennyson arrived as Jetray than transforms into Armodrillo and destroy Computron's Minions, and Captain Nemesis only destroy Computron leaving Ben who destroy most of the robots. Nemesis be friendly toward Ben to challenges to a friendly hero comptition to prove who the better hero, but Nemesis was hiding his jealousy. The first challenge was about strength, Ben win the first challenge easily as Humungousaur by throwing a train further than Captain Nemesis. The second challenge was about speed, His men equipped jet boosters behind his armor, Ben selected Jetray, but instead he was transform into Rath, Nemesis win the second challenge, Rath got angry and attack Nemesis, Jennifer Nocturne ask Rath what he is doing, Rath than transform back into Ben and Ben say "Sorry Rath just get carry away sometime". Than there was tie breaker and the final round was a a tug-of-war that was held over a mud pit. Ben wins as Four Arms and Nemesis lost, Ben Tennyson was the winner of the hero comptition and Captain Nemesis was humiliated, but Ben as Four Arms respect and say that Nemesis put up a good fight, but Nemesis didn't appreciate Ben's kindness. Later Captain Nemesis was jealous and rancorous toward Ben Tennyson and wanted revenge on him, Nemesis ask his men to remove the safeguards from his armor, One of his men was going to ware him about danger, but Nemesis didn't want to know about it and his say if his want to defeat Ben Tennyson he need more power, His assistant Simons tell his him not to do it, but Nemesis refuse and tell him to leave, Than Nemesis tell his men to remove the safeguards of his armor. Nemesis kidnap Julie Yamamoto and Jennifer Nocturne, Ben Tennyson was in his car, He call Julie Yamamoto if want to go Mr. Smoothy with him, Nemesis answers Ben "come and get me" if he wants to see her again. Ben went to his lair and transforms into Humungousaur and then Ultimate Humungousaur then have a battle with Captain Nemesis, Nemesis then put Julie and Jennifer in danger, Ben save Julie as Goop and Jennifer was saved by Kevin and Gwen. Nemesis then have a battle with Ben as Goop, Gwen, Kevin, Ben as Goop said to Captain Nemesis if he can turn his armor off, they can have a talk. Captain Nemesis couldn't believe that he wasted his life saving people like Ben, Nemesis said that Captain Nemesis is dead and he renamed himself Overlord. Ben Tennyson transform from Goop into Water Hazard (selected alien was Big Chill), Water Hazard shoot nice cold water at Nemesis' armor and his armor started to steam, then Water Hazard absorb the moisture from the air and cause Nemesis' armor to break making him powerless. Ben as Water Hazard was angry that Captain Nemesis was not a hero anymore so he defeated Nemesis by punching him several times, Water Hazard then transform back into Ben, and Ben say to Nemesis that being hero isn't about fame it about helping people. Captain Nemesis was then arrested by the police and was taken to prison for his actions, and his popularity was lost as well. Carl Nesmith makes his return in Catch a Falling Star, Jennifer Nocturne help him to escape prison and also bring him a gauntlet from his old armor, and Carl Nesmith wanted revenge on Ben Tennyson for ruining his life. Nesmith took Jennifer to a Motel and Jennifer Nocturne dyed her hair black when she and Nesmith were there. Later Carl Nesmith battles Ben to a hand-to-hand fight, but Nesmith was losing. Later Carl Nesmith and Jennifer Nocturne went to a vet to meet veterinary named Dr. Pervis to give him plastic surgery, After Dr. Pervis finished Nesmith's plastic surgery, Nesmith killed Dr. Pervis and put him in a cold room. Powers and Abilities Carl Nesmith possesses no natural superpowers. Instead, he wears a battlesuit that he gains power from: *'Enhanced Strength': His suit gives him an unknown degree of enhanced strength. *'Enhanced Durability': The armor on his suit protects him from any physical damage. *'Flight': His suit can be equipped with jet boosters that allow him to fly with increased speed. *'Energy Beams': He can project and harness yellow energy beams from his gauntlets. One laser blast can kill a human with just one shot. Weaknesses Carl Nesmith is useless without his armor. Gallery Nemesis Omniverse Past.png|In the Omniverse flashbacks Nemesis with no armor.png|Without his armor on in Omniverse Overlord.jpg|In Ultimate Alien Overlord_fighting.png|Captain Nemesis versus Computron Trivia *Captain Nemesis is similar to Syndrome from the Incredibles. Both of them endanger civilians so that they can pretend to be superheroes. Neither have superpowers but their technology and intellect allows them to be a threat to those that DO have superpowers. However, in an inversion of the character, Captain Nemesis was Ben's idol while Mr. Incredible (the main character of the Incredibles) was Syndrome's idol as a child. navigation Category:Brutes Category:Ben 10 Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Businessmen Category:Male Category:Murderer Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Supervillains Category:Psychopath Category:Rivals Category:In Love Category:Envious Category:Power Hungry Category:Wealthy Category:Incriminators Category:Vengeful Category:Greedy Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Inconclusive Category:Kidnapper Category:Arrogant Category:Wrathful Category:Science Fantasy Villains